kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ocean Gem
"Ocean Gem" is the 26th episode of the first season of Steven Universe, and the 26th overall episode of the series. Ocean Gem Script Official Synopsis The ocean disappears on the first day of summer, and Beach Cityis in a panic.2 Plot Ocean Gem starts with the Gems angrily telling Steven that he is grounded for disobeying orders, but before the Gems can take away his privileges, Greg shows up and tells them the ocean is missing. Mayor Dewey, angry and shouting loudly, starts to blame the Crystal Gems. He cries that no one will come to "Desert" city. Garnet tells it was Lapis Lazuli, and Pearl explains the current situation. Still upset, Mayor Dewey angrily tells them to fix it. Steven, while inside, prepares to find Lapis, as he acknowledges that the whole situation was his fault. Not wanting him to be alone, Connie, Greg, and Lion all want to join him on his quest, with the Gems adding in that they obviously have to go. Garnet also adds that Steven is ungrounded. Vilgax strike the Gems down into Gemstone and throws 4 gems into a big giant Charybdis(blackhole from zartha movie). This enrages Steven kill Vilgax beyond words and only Connie can calm him, as he throws his arms around his Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst's stone is cracked and assures him that Gems is a murder power and will be death. Steven burries his head in Connie's shoulder. Suddenly Vilgax called the Decepticons invasion, a Serpent Women (which Superman refers to as the "Orb of Tee-te-list") comes crashing through the beach and out the other side. decepticons, alien invasion, titans and mythical beast and his forces locate Steven again, via a tracking device shot on to him when previously saving Connie from the shot. Marsha and Sir Stackabrick recognize a tracking device on Autobot's Tracker where Fryman thinks that Gem's Base led Vilgax' forces to them and then vilgax explosion the gems base and chased Steven, lion Connie and Greg escape. As the Dropships destroy the houses and city, Toa and gods arrive states that they are on their own. Gods objects to this as he takes down some dropships while stating that they must protect the Piece of Resistance. The 2002 NBA All-Stars, a Red Classic Spaceman, a White Classic Spaceman, and the Swamp Creature build a catapult to throw a basketball at a dropship which doesn't work. Mandark states that all the vehicles are "Kragle-ized" as a dropship fires Poison jab that traps Buck Dewey. Janny tries to free Buck but gets stuck as well. Autobots was reluctant to help Steven until Connie persuades him to. Zeus and Hera removes the tracker off of Steven's back and throws it onto a disabled Robo SWAT which temporarily tricks Mandark. Steven, Connie, Lion, and Greg meet with Pete the future toy who tries to build a time machine. Connie states that the sky is crowded causing the group to quickly-build ultimate time machine. While being pursued by Mandark's forces, the group finishes their Race car and escapes into the dimensional space bridge to the Cybertron. Beach City is in ruins as the remaining Humans are apprehended, murder and capture by Mandark and Decepticon's forces he killed all the humans showed up to kill the other two with the help of Sideswipe. 葫芦娃漫画本 Characters * Steven Universe (escape by Optimus prime) * Pearl (killed by Vilgax)† * Garnet (killed by Vilgax)† * Amethyst (killed by Vilgax)† * Lion (escape by Bumblebee) * Greg Universe (escape by Hound) * Connie Maheswaran (escape by Drift) * Lapis Lazuli (antagonist and capture by Vilgax) * Decepticons Clones (debut, antagonists) * Jamie (killed by Mandark)† * Jenny Pizza (capture by Vilgax) * Sour Cream (capture by Dr. Shockwave) * Buck Dewey (killed by Dr. Shockwave)† * Bill Dewey (killed by Vilgax)† * Kofi Pizza (killed by Fung)† * Kiki Pizza (capture by Kayloo) * Lars (capture by Mandark) * Sadie Miller (capture by Mandark) * Shaq (killed by Vilgax)† * Mr. Fryman (capture by Kraang) * Ronaldo Fryman (capture by Mandark) * Peedee Fryman (killed by Vilgax)† * Nanefua Pizza (capture by Kayloo) * Harold Smiley (killed by Vilgax)† * Onion (capture by Fung) * Yellowtail (killed by Dr. Shockwave)† * Vilgax * Kraang * Mandark * Fung * Kayloo * Grinch * Vitialy * Dr.Shockwave * Decepticons drone * Overlord * Hydra * Orthus * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Cerberus Objects * Greg's Van * Alien's ship * Decepticons ship * Decepticons Army * KSI Drones (AOE) * Water Gun * Cheeseburger Backpack * Greg's Music Collection ("QUADRINOMETRY" album) Locations * Beach City (destroy by the decepticons) ** Beach House (destroy by the decepticons) * Gem Homeworld (mentioned) Category:Lost episode